Even Senseis Can Be Friends To Portal Masters
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jamie learns this when Crash Bandicoot comes to Skylands. Done as a request for pokemonsora01. :)


**pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel. Crash Bandicoot belongs to his respective owners.**

* * *

 **Even Senseis Can Be Friends To Portal Masters**

In the Skylanders Academy on a villain-free day, Rachel and Jamie were walking around with their partners Krypt King and Enigma, talking about the special guest Master Eon had mentioned was coming to the Academy to train the Brawler Class Imaginator Skylanders that would be arriving soon. "I wonder who this guest is?" Rachel said.

"Master Eon only mentioned that he was a famous hero from an island far away from Skylands," Enigma said.

"Perhaps he didn't want to spoil the surprise for the Portal Masters," said Krypt King thoughtfully.

"That could be," Rachel said in agreement. "He did give us that all-knowing smile when we asked about this guest."

Jamie grinned. "I can't wait to meet our guest," he said. "Hey, why don't we head to the concert hall and jam with Wolfgang until the special guest arrives?"

The other three nodded and smiled as Jamie ran ahead of them. "Jamming actually sounds like a good idea," Rachel said as she pulled her guitar in front of her and strummed it a bit before tuning it.

Jamie continued to run towards the concert hall and was almost there when he suddenly bumped into another person and fell down. Dizziness overcame him and he shook his head to try and get his senses back when he suddenly felt a furry arm grab him and help him up before hearing a voice speaking strange gibberish. Wondering why he couldn't understand the person he had bumped into, Jamie shook off the dizziness after another minute and looked up and his jaw dropped.

Standing before him was a hero the boy recognized all too well. He had bumped into Crash Bandicoot, who was staring at him curiously. As the realization that he had bumped into _the_ Crash Bandicoot sank in, Jamie felt excitement fill him. He was a huge fan of Crash from the hero's games and he almost couldn't stand still from the excitement, but before he could say anything, a floating Hawaiian-looking mask appeared beside them. "Are you alright?" He asked the boy.

Instantly recognizing the mask as the great Aku-Aku, Jamie's excitement grew even more. "Jamie?" A voice called out as Rachel, Enigma, and Krypt King caught up to him.

Seeing the two figures, Rachel stopped in shock. "Holy cow!" She exclaimed, her face morphing from shocked to happiness.

"What's going on?" Enigma asked, sounding confused and Krypt King looked confused too.

Rachel recovered a bit. "Crash Bandicoot and Aku-Aku," she said, a huge smile on her face despite her surprise.

Aku-Aku turned to her. "So, you've heard of us?" He asked in surprise.

She nodded. "Jamie and I are huge fans of Crash," she said with a smile. "Him a little more than me."

Smiling, Crash looked at Jamie and spoke some more gibberish. "He said he's pleased to meet you," said Aku-Aku.

Jamie was still in shock over meeting them as he tried to get his mouth to work to introduce himself. "Hi, I-I'm J-Jam-Jamie," he said.

A bit confused at the boy's stuttering, the four heroes looked at Rachel, who gently chuckled. "He's okay," she said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Enigma asked, a bit worried now.

Rachel nodded. "He's only shocked from meeting his hero, Crash," she said.

That drew chuckles from everyone before Aku-Aku floated closer to the cousins. "Could you two direct us to Eon's quarters here in the Academy?" He asked.

"Sure," Jamie said. "Just go through the Game Room to the portal by the water fountain. It'll take you straight to Master Eon's quarters."

Aku-Aku nodded before glancing around and Rachel guessed what he was going to ask next. "The Game Room's up those stairs," she said, pointing to the stairs on her right.

"Thank you," both heroes said. "So long for now, friends."

As they turned to leave, Jamie finally recovered from his shocked state. "Great meeting you, Crash!" He called out to the hero.

Crash turned and gave the boy a thumbs-up and his trademark goofy smile.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

The cousins headed over to the training area and saw Crash taking out enemies in a demonstration. Aku-Aku saw them and went over. "Hello, Rachel. Jamie," he said pleasantly.

"Hi, Aku-Aku," Jamie greeted him and Rachel echoed the greeting.

"Did you guys find Master Eon okay?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," said the floating mask. "Master Eon told us about your heroics here in Skylands."

"He did?" Jamie asked.

Aku-Aku nodded. "Crash thought the way you and Enigma beat up the villains you faced was awesome, Jamie," he said. "Crash also thought you were impressive too, Rachel."

Jamie was thrilled that his hero thought he was awesome and Rachel blushed a little. They then saw Crash beat the enemies with his signature spin attack and by throwing TNT boxes everywhere. Thankfully, the walls of the temple were strong enough to withstand the blasts. Crash then saw the two cousins and grinned, heading over to them.

"Man, watching you beat up those bad guys was awesome, Crash!" Jamie said with a smile.

In response, Crash let out a goofy, but amused, laugh and ruffled the boy's hair playfully.

The next day, Crash and Aku-Aku decided to spend time with the cousins and their partners. They were sitting around and waiting for Jamie to arrive, which he did not too long after.

Seeing Crash, Jamie moved away, keeping his distance. Rachel noticed and was curious. "Hey, Jamie," she said. "Want to hang out with us?"

"Sorry, Wolfgang needs me to help him with another song," the boy said and quickly left.

His nervousness confused them and Rachel then sat up. "Jamie's hiding something," she said.

"Why do you say that?" Enigma asked.

"Because Wolfgang already finished his new song," she said.

"She's right," said Krypt King. "Jamie doesn't get nervous, except for one thing."

Rachel, Enigma, and Krypt King looked at each other and nodded. "Bullies," they said in unison.

Enigma gripped his staff tight. "They must be bothering him again," he growled out angrily.

Crash and Aku-Aku looked confused. "What do you mean?" Aku-Aku asked and Crash nodded eagerly, wanting to know too.

Rachel sighed, running her hand over her face. "Some of the other Portal Masters see Jamie as a prime target for bullying, pranks, and tricks," she said. "It happens more times than I like to count."

Krypt King stood up. "We'd better track Jamie down and find out what's wrong," he said.

The others nodded and began searching, finding Jamie in the game room ten minutes later. He was sitting by the water fountain that had two gold Knight statues in it. Enigma went up to his Portal Master and sat down beside him. "Jamie," he said. "What have the bullies done this time?"

Jamie looked up at him. "They haven't done anything," he denied.

Crash shook his head and sat on Jamie's other side. "Jamie, Crash can tell you're lying," Aku-Aku said gently.

Feeling embarrassment, Jamie sighed a little. "The bullies told me that I should stop hanging around Crash since they can tell he doesn't want a fanboy constantly bugging him," Jamie said. "And if I didn't stop hanging around Crash, he'd blow me up with his TNT."

Rachel went rigid and growled. "That…That…is so…Argh!" She said angrily.

The others were in shock and anger too at what the bullies had said. "Those punks," Enigma growled.

Krypt King just managed to get the two to calm down a little while Crash wrapped an arm around Jamie and began talking gibberish again while Aku-Aku translated. "Crash says what those bullies were lying," he said. "Crash enjoys it when you hang out with him, Jamie, and if he wasn't just here at the Academy as a guest, he'd gladly have you as his Portal Master."

Jamie looked up at the Life Brawler Sensei. "You really mean that?" He asked in astonishment.

"Mm-hmm," Crash said with a nod and pulled out a Wumpa Fruit that was native to his world and gave it to Jamie to cheer him up. The boy instantly accepted the fruit.

"Thank you, Crash," he said before biting into the fruit. Rachel, King, and Enigma smiled at this.

Aku-Aku came up with an idea. "Jamie, would you like to watch Crash blow up some more bad guys?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" The boy said excitedly in agreement.

He was surprised when Crash lifted him up onto his shoulders and carried the boy to the battle area with the rest of the group following.

* * *

 _The next day…_

The bullies had found Jamie again and surrounded him. "Hey, loser. We know you've been hanging with Crash," said one of them.

"Yeah, you better leave him alone," said another bully.

Instead of cowering away, Jamie stood taller. "I know you're lying," he said bluntly. "So, please leave me alone."

Angry at the boy for calling their bluff, they surrounded Jamie and were ready to beat him up when Crash suddenly appeared in front of them and growled warningly, holding out a TNT crate in his hand. This crate had a timer on it and it was counting down.

The bullies didn't need long to decide to run as fast as they could and began doing so as Crash threw the TNT container at them and watched it land behind the bullies, but the timer reached zero and just beeped a little, not blowing up as it was a fake. That didn't stop the bullies from running like mad.

Jamie turned to him. "Thanks for getting rid of them, Crash," he said with a smile.

Crash grinned his signature goofy grin before gently grabbing Jamie in a headlock and giving him a playful noogie, making the boy laugh as Rachel came up to them with Enigma, Krypt King, and Aku-Aku behind her. The older girl glanced around and smiled, seeing Crash had handled the bullies. "Thanks for taking care of those bullies, Crash," she said. "Why don't we all head for the Academy cafeteria? Ghost Roaster whipped up some pancakes."

"Pancakes!"

Everyone looked in shock at Crash as he had shouted that out. "Crash…you spoke," Jamie said in astonishment.

Crash looked just as surprised as they did before they all burst out laughing, their laughter echoing all around the Academy.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
